


Untying the Tension

by Turkborne



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: How did it end up like this?, I don't know how this porn ended up so soft or so loving, Loki being a little shit, Loki shapechanging just because, M/M, PWP, Post-Ragnarok, Shibari, and how did it end up this long?, but where is the kink, good domming, imagine-your-own-genitals language useage, it was meant to be a drabble, it was only a prompt! it was only a prompt., there's still banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 20:06:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13197588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turkborne/pseuds/Turkborne
Summary: Thor needs to unwind. Loki knows just the right way to unravel his knots and maybe tie a few new ones.





	Untying the Tension

**Author's Note:**

> Someone put the idea of Shibari in my head in the thorki discord. Things happened. this is unbeta'd because I'm impatient as fuck. NO REGRETS ALLOWED.

Thor was tense. Running a ship of refugees, keeping resources managed and everyone calm was not his idea of fun. What was even worse was that there was no where on the ship large enough to spar. He was glad that after a quick chat with Loki an illusion of Natasha had returned Banner back to himself. He had missed the scientist even though he did have a fair amount of camaraderie with the Hulk. Still, space lacked the day/night cycle Midgard had afforded and the lack of fresh air grated on the nerves of those cramped together onboard. 

He got to his quarters, those that formerly would have belonged to the Grandmaster had he been onboard, and started stripping off his armor. A single blue eye flicked to the bed, rolling when it saw familiar green scales. "Must you pretend to be a snake every time I tell that story, brother?"

Loki merely tasted the air in reply and curled tighter about himself, coiling efficiently to keep himself warm. Thor sighed heavily. Loki never answered when he wished him to. He did not have the energy to play this game with his brother. Instead he rolled his shoulders, an action that made Loki's head rise from the bundle of coils. Thor barely noticed, letting himself flop onto the bed beside Loki who hissed and slithered over Thor's chest. The serpent's tongue flicked out, tickling underneath Thor's nose. He grunted in reply and swatted at Loki, eye widening in shock when his hand met skin and his brother was poised over him, straddling his brother. 

"You have to unwind, Thor," Loki observed coldly, taking the scruffiest part of Thor's beard in a smooth hand. Loki didn't wait for Thor to form a coherent remark, he kissed him softly, feather-light for just the barest moment and pulled away. The thunderer instinctively chased the heat that left him wanting for intimacy, disappointed when he was left looking up at Loki, who was clinically looking him up and down.

"I don't have time for your games, Loki," Thor warned, laying back in the bed and letting his eye slip shut. something brushed over his chest and he cracked open his eye intending to scold Loki only to see a length of golden rope tangling from Loki's outstretched hand and a mischievous grin pulling at his brother's lips.

"Are you sure? If you are so sure I guess I could-"

"Loki," Thor growled and tugged on the rope.

"Well, well, it seems you do need it and I was right. Strip fully or, nevermind," he flicked his wrist and Thor's remaining clothes plopped over the nearby chair. "Close your eye and listen to my voice and direction." 

"So the usual then?" Thor rumbled back, a grin pulling at his lips even as he closed his eye again. 

“Call it that again and I will do something  _ unusual _ ,” Loki threatened.

“Like what? Stab me?” Thor teased only for a stinging pain to slide through his veins. A hiss slid unbidden through his teeth. “Did you really just-”

“Pinch your ear the way mother did? Keep going, maybe I’ll drag you through the halls as she did too,” Loki laughed.

“You wouldn’t dare.”

“Are you sure about that?”

“Hardly. I’ll behave, for now,” Thor replied, settling again, a grin still pulling on his lips. The banter was familiar, warm. Thor had missed it more than he would ever care to admit to Loki in this moment. He’d  _ definitely _ get dragged by his ear down the hall then.

He let himself relax as Loki wrapped him in rope, knotting it carefully, ornately and summoning more and more to tie Thor up. His legs were bound so each heel pressed to his ass. His arms tied behind his back, fingers brushing opposing elbows and straining his shoulders  _ just so _ . Loki licked his lips at the way that made Thor’s back arch and his chest press up. Cool fingers caressed over roped and skin, letting Thor feel how his whole body was bound.

“I’m going to raise you now,” Loki spoke. Thor’s brow furrowed. There was no anchor for the rope. Not in his chambers. He was rolled over, face pressed into the softness of the blankets and mattress. Still he felt Loki feed rope through the hip harness and then the chest harness. He felt the rope lift. 

He was pulled up, steadied from spinning about by Loki’s firm grip. Even though he was slighter than Thor they both knew he had his own strength. There was no panic in Thor, only even breaths as calm washed over him. Even as his hips rose above the rest of him and his face was no more than a foot from the mattress he was relaxing into all of it.

He missed his hair, the way it would have hung and shielded his face. Now he knew Loki saw him as his brother’s fingers caressed his cheek. “You’re so good, Thor. Letting go completely just like this. Take your time, feel it properly.”

He did. Loki’s fingers brushed over so much of him he lost track. Arms, legs, chest, and even rubbing at his scalp for a time. Loki waited until all the tension drained from his brother’s body to start caressing the inside of his thigh, then, slipping higher and cupping Thor’s groin. “You’re hard, brother.”

Thor hummed out his ascent as Loki began to stroke, the noise quickly curling into a moan. Thor’s hips trembled as Loki worked him over and built up his pace. He wouldn’t last long. He never did when he was tied like this, in this state. His hips trembled and shook, unable to thrust forward and meet Loki’s hand. Loki squeezed Thor’s shoulder and whispered, “let yourself find release naturally. I don’t want you to hold back this time.”

Thor was already whimpering and mewling. Loki loved making him fall apart like this. He knew he was the only one to get Thor in this state. None of Thor’s lovers ever knew him in the height of passion, no other gave the King of Asgard what Loki could. He had everything he wanted in this moment, all at his mercy. 

He cupped Thor’s face and turned his head to look down into that eye, the one Hela left for him to gaze into and see all of Thor. “Come on, brother. Show me.”

Electricity crackled over Thor’s body. It buzzed and warmed pleasantly against Loki’s skin before pricking sharply enough that his own sedir greeted it. Thor had given up on trying to contain himself, given up control. A few more well timed strokes and a quick tease of his thumb were all it took to bring about Thor’s orgasm with a short cry from the God of Thunder.

He went lax again and Loki let his chin go, licking his fingers like a purring kitten. It was then he laid on the bed, head beneath Thor’s just a little too far for the blond to kiss him as he craved. A tease for the son of Odin. Loki’s hands sunk between his legs, both working him eagerly. He moaned outright, breath ghosting over Thor’s lips.

“Brother-” Thor gasped out, watching him. He wanted nothing more than to be Loki’s hands, to pleasure him with his own two hands. “Let me down and I will-”

“No, watch me,” he countered breathlessly, tongue swiping quickly over Thor’s lips. His tongue darted out, attempting to lap up any taste of his brother. Loki whimpered, back arching and hips twisting as he worked himself over. They both knew half of that was for show. That the way he was moving was not the way he moved when truly pleasured. Still, Thor desired it, loved watching Loki’s muscles move beneath his pale skin. 

“You are a cruel god indeed,” Thor murmured and bit his lower lip, stifling a moan at the sight. “Won’t you use me for your pleasure?”

“Now why would I do that when I can leave you- ah, leave you wanting?” Loki laughed, breath barely leaving his lips. He was getting closer.

“Because you crave the way my beard scratches at you when my head sinks between your legs. You love making me yours in all ways and I enjoy the same of you. Loki, come now, show me your desire,” Thor purred, eyes flicking between his face and his hands working ever more furiously between his legs. He saw the tell-tale tremble in Loki’s hips and quickly peered back at his face, watching as orgasm washed over him.

Loki smiled up at Thor, panting and laughed. “Want me to let you down now?”

Thor opened his mouth to answer, only to end up with Loki’s fingers in his mouth as the trickster laughed. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I swear Loki lets Thor down for some more sexytimes after. He's just a little shit.
> 
> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed it~ 
> 
> (Kudos are welcome too and will be fed to my fuzzbabies. Comments feed me.)


End file.
